Wyldstyle vs. Samurai Warrior vs. Batman
Invizable: Welcome to the Fighting Pyramid that is rightfully Amset-Ra's! Amset-Ra: It always was. Invizable: …Right. Good thing I missed out on the Pharaoh Hotep takeover. When are you going to cream him? Amset-Ra: Tonight. Wait, who let a licensed character into today's battle?! Invizable: PP did. He appears in The LEGO Movie, so does he count as a licensed character? Amset-Ra: I guess not. Invizable: In the Red Corner is that brave, wild girl, Wyldstyle! Wyldstyle: I'm up against Batman? What a shame. Invizable: Indeed. In the Blue Corner is that brave, old Series 3 Minifigure, Samurai Warrior! Samurai Warrior: Actually, my name is Sam R. I. and… Nurse: Does someone need an MRI? I'll pencil you in for an appointment tomorrow. Amset-Ra: No, Nurse, we don't need an MRI. Invizable: Taking up much-needed space in the Yellow Corner is the Caped Crusader, Batman! Audience: Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-BAT-MAAAAAAAN! Batman: I am the man of- Superman: Don't you start! Batman: -steel. Amset-Ra: The user of the week is DOGLOVER129, the latest Brickipedian of the month. The User of the Week is Punctuation Penguin! Punctuation Penguin: Thank you! Axel: I think Batman is going to win, because no one gets away with crime, especially not in Gotham City. Batman: Ya got that one right, kid! Oops, that's not my personality at all. Dr. Inferno: Ready, lawbreakers? Fight! DING DING DING! Batman: Lawbreaker? I think not. Batarang! Whoosh whoosh whoosh… CLONK! Wyldstyle: HEY! No one gets away with THAT! WyldLazors! ZITZITZITZITZITZITZITZITZITZIT! Batman: Yaziziziziziziziziz… Wait, that's not my personality either. Samurai Warrior: Now to make my move… Shing! Samurai Warrior: You fools are as the rabid dog, biting and infesting all it bites. Now feel the wrath of my sword! Ding! Ching! Clang! Ding! Batman: Lawbreaker… Wyldstyle: Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK… Invizable: It's th- Wyldstyle: Melting Room 2.0. It melts whole minifigures, not just bricks. Batman: I feel like the Wicked Witch of the West… Samurai Warrior: I feel like Emmet… Dr. Inferno: Wyldstyle is the winner! Invizable: Wyldstyle just melted the competition! She's on a roll! Amset-Ra: These battles just keep getting shorter and shorter… Emmet: Oh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna fight Wyldstyle! Wyldstyle: You WHAT?! I thought we were friends! Amset-Ra: Well, Vitruvius and Lord Buisness are the only other major LEGO Movie minifigures who haven't fought yet. Fans, are you bored? We're almost halfway done the season and close to the first Round 2 matches. I had just realized another choice to add to the poll you voted in, so I will re-post the poll. Ogel: The gong has been returned to Metalbeard. Amset-Ra: Good. I don't want to see it for a looooong time. Dr. Inferno: Happy birthday! Amset-Ra: Thank you! I had forgotten it was my birthday! Dr. Inferno: Look what I got you! Amset-Ra: What? GOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Amset-Ra: ACK! End transmission! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Wyldstyle vs. Samurai Warrior vs. Batman? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles